


赵王爷要娶亲番外（二）

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Summary: 宫宴之后





	赵王爷要娶亲番外（二）

宫宴一晚，白三公子虽是醉酒，两人已是心意相通，可想而知，已然被拆裹入腹。  
翌日白府四人上门，等了一个时辰却是不见二人身影，茶水添了三四次，赵管家亦是吱吱唔唔，顾左右而言他。  
“赵伯，怎的王爷还未起床？”  
“回白二公子，约摸王爷昨晚多喝了些酒，今儿个多宿了会儿。”  
“驰驰呢？怎亦是不见他？”  
“回展公子，白三少爷昨日亦是醉了酒，还未起。”  
展公子眼角一眯，上下打量着赵管家，托着下巴沉思壮。  
赵管家不动声色，心里着实打鼓，这展公子莫不是瞧出了什么？若知晓了自家王爷昨夜吃了白三少爷…赵管家一个激灵。  
此时，赵王爷牵着白三公子信步而来。一个精神抖擞，一个娇羞低头，瞧瞧白三公子脖颈上那些个红印子，怎遮得住？一路走来碰上不少丫鬟小厮，一眼便知昨夜发生何事，低头红了脸。  
“早啊。”  
白府四人：“…”  
赵王爷小心翼翼伺候着白三公子，“累不累？身子可好受？”  
白三公子摇头，“腰酸。”  
赵王爷伸手揉揉他的后腰，“可好些？”  
“嗯。”  
已是过来人的四人：“…”  
“赵祯，你你你…”白二公子竟是说不出下文。  
“我我我…如何？”  
“…”  
“呼…”白二公子长长呼出一口气，“赵大王爷，咱们去花园切磋切磋。”  
果然如此，既是行了事，赵王爷已料到今日必会如此。依白府这般护犊子，躲不过，好在自个儿与白二公子武功旗鼓相当，不至于吃了大亏，挨个几拳无妨。  
正欲出声应好，白大公子起身施施然走出前厅，“算我一个。”  
赵王爷：“…”

待三人离开后，展公子、公孙公子放下茶杯，围着白三公子转悠。  
“早知赵祯不安好心，当初就不应答应讲你接至赵王府，眼下可好，被吃了个干净，诶…”  
“驰驰，手伸出来，我瞧瞧脉象。”  
“如何？”  
“无碍。”  
“身子当真无不适？”  
“嗯。”  
“我上回给赵祯的膏药应是用了吧？效果不错，小昭，回白府我拿罐给你。”  
白三公子、展公子：“…”脸倒是红了个彻底。

赵王爷回至前厅，嘴角多了个淤青，不时揉揉腰侧，“嘶…”当真下死手，毫不留情。  
白大公子、白二公子紧随身后，嘴角多了几分笑意。

“赵祯，你当真要娶驰驰？接招！”  
“那是自然…莫打脸！”  
“你知晓处在这个位置，危险有多大。玉堂，有破绽！”  
“知晓。我必会护着他…大哥，手下留情！”  
“春风阁两处有何打算？听闻王爷多日不曾出现，那些个小姐、公子当真想念得紧。看拳！”  
“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，你的美名可是远扬。玉堂，攻他下三路！”  
“莫取笑于我。”  
“虽是暗中联络之处，往后你不便出面，免教驰驰误会了。”  
“嗯，我会安排他人前去…嘶，玉堂你真下狠手！大哥莫打脸！”  
…

“祯哥哥，嘴角怎受伤了？”  
“摔的！”  
“…”

是夜，白三公子拿着跌打酒揉着赵王爷身子上的淤青。  
“大哥二哥当真下了狠手，疼吗？”  
“不疼不疼，我拐了白府最疼爱的小少爷，受点罪应该的…嘶…”  
“啊抱歉，力道重了？我轻些揉。”

白三公子白嫩的小手游走在身上，整得赵王爷心猿意马。那些小伤本不打紧，拗不过白三公子执意查看伤势，取了跌打酒来，兀自解了赵王爷上衣，按着他端坐在卧榻之上。

白三公子手劲弱，没一炷香时辰额头已见薄汗。  
淤青之处传来阵阵暖意，酸痛缓了不少，屋子里充斥着药味。

“不疼了，快歇歇。”赵王爷将人拉至身前，披上里衣，“喝口茶，我去拿块帕子给你擦擦。”

赵王爷拧了块凉帕子，细细擦拭着白三公子额头上的薄汗。  
“手上沾了药酒味，我去净手。”  
良辰美景，美人当前。身上暖洋洋，心里头亦是热乎乎，直窜下身。

赵王爷几步上前从身后圈住人，下巴抵着白三公子瘦削的肩膀上，鼻尖呼出的热气悉数打在颈间，惹得白三公子不禁缩了缩脖子，有些痒。  
“祯哥哥，别闹…呀！”  
赵王爷伸出舌尖舔舐几下。  
“哈哈…祯哥哥…痒…”  
双唇轻轻含住了耳垂，慢慢移至耳廓，津液黏腻之声于耳畔清晰响起，腰际抵着一个硬物，正微微磨蹭。  
“祯哥哥…别…别闹，该歇息了…”  
“嗯，是该歇息了。”一把抱起白三公子往床榻走去，将人轻放至床上，俯身瞧着身下之人。  
“祯哥哥…你…你受伤了…”  
“嗯受伤了，有些许疼，驰驰你摸摸便好了。”  
赵王爷握着白三公子凉凉的小手按在自个儿下身。  
被炙热硬挺之物烫得欲缩回手，奈何赵王爷紧拽着手腕不放，白三公子彻底闹了个大红脸，“祯哥哥…”  
“白日里你那两个哥哥尽着下狠手，现下我亟需驰驰安慰一番，摸摸，嗯？”  
赵王爷倾下身子一遍遍细吻着白嫩的脖颈，嗓音已是暗哑，带着明显的情欲。

白三公子咬着下唇，小手试探着移动几分。  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷喷洒在颈间的气息又是灼热了几分。  
白三公子脸红似滴血，大着胆子，直接覆上硬物，学着前几回赵王爷动作，隔着亵裤上下轻拂，手下之物又硬挺了几分。  
“嗯…伸进去，握住它…”

硬物已全然硬挺，白三公子一小手堪堪握不住，掌中传来的灼热惹得身子也微微燥热。

“驰驰，动动，嗯？”  
赵王爷舔舐着耳廓，灼热的气息尽是蹿至耳中，白三公子晕晕乎乎，依着耳边响起的暗哑之声，小手上下动作。  
少年动作略显青涩，没个章法，惹得赵王爷身上欲火更甚。  
伸出两根手指塞入嫣红的口中，“舔湿它。”  
白三公子伸出舌尖试探着舔了一下，立马缩了回去，赵王爷呼吸重了几分。  
柔软小巧的舌尖再次小心翼翼舔了下，缠着两根手指，细细描绘着纹理。  
赵王爷搅动着手指，来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角流下，延伸至脖颈。

抽出湿漉漉的手指往身后探去，沿着穴口轻轻打转。  
“唔嗯…”  
单单津液确实不够，白三公子有一搭没一搭的动作更是惹得下身胀痛几分，忍耐着冲动一点点细致的开拓，待穴内柔软湿润，按住白三公子的小手，扶着炙热硬物对准后穴，缓缓推进，随即抽动起来。

“嗯啊…啊慢…啊…慢点…唔…”

屋内春光无限，呻吟声久久不停歇。

良久，白三公子不着寸缕趴在床榻之上，赵王爷正帮着细细揉腰。  
“可有好些？”  
“嗯…”  
手掌之下一片滑腻白皙的肌肤，遍布着点点红痕，圆润挺翘的臀瓣，光洁的双腿…非礼勿视，非礼勿视…  
白三公子被折腾了两次已是昏昏欲睡，赵王爷拿过里衣给白三公子穿上，遮住一片春光，将人搂至怀中一同沉沉谁去…


End file.
